Burt-Kurt Relationship
The Kurt-Burt Relationship is the father-son relationship between Burt Hummel and his son Kurt Hummel. They are most commonly known as HummelHummel, The Urts, Starsky and Gay Hutch (created by Burt). Overview Burt and Kurt seem to have a pretty fair and open relationship, but like all relationships between parents and their children, it is not perfect. Burt initially tries to repress some of the more feminine interests of Kurt such as wearing tiaras and sweaters that stop at the knee, as shown in Acafellas. When Kurt comes out as gay to his father in Preggers, Burt still supported him and told him that he had always known that Kurt was gay since he was three. Episodes Season One Acafellas Burt is first mentioned in Acafellas by Kurt, who proudly reveals to his friends the new car his father just bought him. In this episode, Kurt told Mercedes he is gay. She's sorry bacause she smashed his car's window. Kurt said it's okay because his father found his collection of tiaras in the trunk and he took the car back as apparent punishment. Preggers Burt caught Kurt, Brittany, and Tina dancing to Single Ladies in his bedroom in spandex costumes. Kurt claimed that it is a football exercise, as Brittany said he is a part of the team. He lied to his father and said Tina was his girlfriend. Burt believed this and decided to buy a ticket for the upcoming big football game at McKinley to see Kurt in action. After Kurt got Finn to pull some strings to get him on the football team, Kurt is found to be a surprisingly good kicker. He scores the deciding point for the football game giving giving the McKinley Titans their first victory for a long time, making Burt proud and euphoric. Burt reveals to Kurt after the game that he wished Kurt's mother were still alive and that she would have been proud of him. Later that same night, Kurt came out to his father and told him he is gay. Burt said that he has known since the day a young Kurt asked for sensible heels for his third birthday and that he still, and always will, loves him no matter what. Wheels Burt complained to Principal Figgins about Kurt not being able to sing Defying Gravity in Glee Club. Figgins is persuaded by Burt to let Kurt and Rachel go head to head. Just before the "diva-off," Burt got an anonymous phone call, with the caller making a homophobic comment. Kurt found out and purposefully blew the audition for the song. When Burt found out he becomes furious that his son threw his chance, especially after he went up to bat for him with the Principal and Will. Kurt however told Burt that he did it so he wouldn't be emotionally hurt by the fact that his son is not only gay, but also doing a girl song. Burt was still disappointed that his son gave up his chance, but proud of his son's strength to give up something he loved for his father, telling Kurt that he is a lot like his mother. Home Kurt sets up his widowed father Burt with Finn's widowed mother, Carole, and thus hoping that would result in him and Finn Hudson (who Kurt has a crush on) to grow closer. In Home, Kurt, Burt, Finn, and Carole have a 'family' dinner of sorts at Breadstix. Finn begins to warm up to Burt when they begin to talk about sports, it made Kurt feels left out and hurt by his father's new friendship with Finn. That night, Burt confronts Kurt about his behavior, with Kurt stating he couldn't remember the last time his father was that open with him. Burt retorts that he would never change who Kurt is, and that he expects Kurt to do the same for him. Kurt dismisses him with tears in his eyes, and as he leaves, Burt asks whether Kurt introduced him for to Carole for their sake, or for his own (implying that he is aware of Kurt's feelings for Finn). Kurt suggests that he and Finn break Burt and Carole up, but Finn's attempt fails when his mother tells him that she is happy with Burt. When she later invites Burt over, Burt tells Finn that he really does love Carole and that he will do everything he can to make her happy. Accepting the relationship, Finn invites Burt to watch a basketball game, and sit in his deceased father's chair. Unknown to Finn and Burt, Kurt watches the father/son-like interaction, with tears in his eyes, apparently feeling as if he's lost his father. Laryngitis Kurt is upset when Burt takes Finn to a baseball game. He then starts going out with Brittany, dressing like Burt, speaking in a lower voice, and singing John Mellencamp songs in order to impress him, but soon realizes that it doesn't get him any closer to his father. Out of worry for Kurt, Burt cancels some bonding time with Finn to find Kurt doing a spectacular rendition of Rose's Turn where he remarks that Kurt is an amazing singer and promises he'll try to spend more time with his son.. Theatricality Carole and Finn move in with Kurt and Burt. After Kurt and Finn argue over the intimacy and decor in their room, Finn uses homophobic language to describe Kurt's furnishing choices. Burt who overhears this, becomes furious to the point of almost becoming violent. He aggressively tears into Finn for his behavior, refusing to listen to his protestations and tells him that Kurt will always come first to him. Saying that the word he used he meant it because as a teenager he used it the same way.He then decides it was a bad idea to have Finn and his mother living with them and kicks Finn out of the house. Season Two Grilled Cheesus Burt tries to convince Kurt to join the dinner with him, Carole and Finn, but Kurt would rather go to a showing of Sing-Along Sound of Music, which he has been looking forward to all year. Burt is really upset and says he's disappointed. Later, Burt is handling a customer and suddenly falls over from a heart attack. Kurt is informed of his father's condition by Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury, both of whom go to the hospital with him. Kurt sings'' I Want to Hold Your Hand'' to his father in Glee Club. Near the end of episode, Kurt tells his father that he believes in him, pleading him to return. Kurt is overjoyed when he suddenly feels his father's grip tighten slightly around his hand. Duets Burt is seen being cared for by Kurt following his release from the hospital. When Kurt has an argument with Finn about the new kid Sam being his duet partner and latest crush, he confesses his annoyance with Finn to his father. Burt and Kurt then become engaged in a slightly heated conversation Burt says that while Kurt is a strong boy, not everyone is like him, and that it might not be fair to put Sam into a position that could cause him unfair problems and until Kurt finds another person who is strong like him, he should be alone. Kurt accepts that. Furt Burt and Carole Hudson reveal to Finn and Kurt that they are getting married, and Kurt volunteers to be the wedding planner. Later, while Kurt is giving Finn and Burt dancing lessons, David Karofsky (a bully who is attracted to Kurt in an unsettling manner, but who also refuses to admit his own homosexuality) teases Kurt and Finn, angering Burt, who rushes after Karofsky and throws him up against the wall. Blame It on the Alcohol After The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza, Burt finds out that Blaine is sleeping in Kurt's bed. When Burt asks Kurt about this, he said he let Blaine spend the night after he got drunk. Burt thinks they had sex, but Kurt said they didn't. Burt then makes it clear with Kurt that he can't have any more gay boys spending the night. Kurt is very upset. Sexy Blaine comes and says that Burt should help Kurt with sex problem because Kurt doesn't know anything about the topic. Burt takes Blaine's advice to heart and talks to Kurt. He tells Kurt that it means a lot, and he doesn't want to see him having sex with another guy if it doesn't mean anything. Kurt asks when he can have sex, and he said it'll be a nice gift for him when he's thirty. Born This Way Kurt wants to go back to McKinley, but Burt refuses because he's worried about Kurt being bullied by Karofsky. Kurt finally comes back to McKinley and rejoins New Directions. Prom Queen Burt helps Kurt decide his prom outfit. When Kurt comes in with a kilt on, Burt tells him that he will be made fun of for it. He says he wants him to be himself but he wants him to be practical, too. Kurt's new boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, agrees as well. However he wears it to the Prom, and eventually gets crowned Prom Queen. Season Three I Am Unicorn Kurt is upset that he won't be able to receive any of the dramatic roles that he has always longed for after he realizes that he won't be cast as Tony in West Side Story. Burt tells him in a frank manner that Kurt is really gay, he shouldn't be ashamed of it, and that if he wants the leading roles, he'll have to start writing some for himself. Pot o' Gold Kurt tells Burt about the musical's money problem and Burt immediately gets the money (from all three of Lima’s funeral owners) and goes to Mr. Figgins - as a result, the musical is back on. Mash Off When Sue's offensive campaign commercials about Burt air, Kurt is the first to confront her about them. Michael Burt takes Kurt out of class to give him the NYADA letter. Kurt opens it with Burt in the choir room and Burt starts to tear up due to his happiness for Kurt. Dance with Somebody Burt comes to Kurt's room were Kurt is deciding what he wants to take with him to New York and what he wants to throw away. Burt gets upset and says that they have already missed three of their Friday night dinners and then Kurt says that that's because he was gone every Friday night. Burt tells him that he could take an earlier flight like the other congress men. Then Kurt asks why he has been skipping dinner and then Burt tells him that he doesn't want him to go. He says that as soon as he's going to walk out the door to go to New York that everything is going to change, and that it won't change back. He still is very proud of Kurt. Both of them almost have to cry and then there is an emotional scene where they tell each other they're gonna miss each other and then they hug. Season Four The New Rachel After previously talking to Blaine, Kurt decides to go to New York. Burt parks his car right outside the entry to the airport as Kurt stares nervously at the doors. Burt asks how he's feeling, and Kurt replies that he's terrified. Burt comforts him, telling him that New York is full of creative and unique people like him, and that he will fit right in, maybe even better than Lima. Burt also tells him that he is always welcome back home, even though Burt knows that Kurt will love New York, and will only come back to Lima to visit. After their emotional talk, Kurt starts to walk out of the car towards the airport. After only a few feet, he returns to the car where the two share a final "I love you". When Kurt walks away, Burt is trying very hard to hold back tears, however unsuccessful. Kurt turns once more, also on the brink of tears, wave, and walks away to catch his plane. Glee, Actually At Kurt and Rachel's apartment, Kurt starts getting ready for Christmas by himself. Kurt tells Rachel that his family is visiting Carole's sister and that he can't go to Lima because he needs to save up for NYADA. Suddenly someone knocks on the door repeatedly and Kurt opens it to reveal a Christmas tree carried by Burt. Kurt is shocked but extremely ecstatic to see him and they hug. Burt starts setting up the tree and tells Rachel the story of the Hummel Christmas tree. He tells her that if was his mom who we be in charge of it, and that when she died, he forgot to get one. Kurt then started to hang ornaments on his window shade and they drive together to get one, prompting his first smile since she died. Kurt starts admiring the ornaments, especially his mom's perfume bottle, and the two of them start hanging ornaments. The two of them start walking down the streets of New York after watching their first Broadway musical together, getting ready for another Hummel tradition - hot chocolate. When they are seated, Burt admits he has something important to tell him. Burt tells him that he has prostate cancer and Kurt immediately falls broken hearted and concerned. Burt reassures him that everything will be alright because they caught it early. When Burt starts to eat fries, Kurt immediately gets concerned over his health and his heart attack history. Kurt tells him that he's afraid when he grows up and achieves his dreams, Burt won't be there to see it. Burt then tells him that he will be there and gives him some advice. Since this is the third time he's faced death, he tells him its important to keep all the people he loves close to his heart. Back at the apartment, they start getting excited over other Hummel Christmas traditions, including Burt watching basketball and Kurt reading Vogue. Then, they exchange one gift on Christmas Eve - another Hummel tradition (and Kurt's favorite). Burt opens his first and gets a NYADA hat and shirt. Burt tells Kurt that his gift is too big and that it won't fit under the tree, but gives him an address to go to, to get it. Kurt then walks up to the ice rink, where he sees his gift is Blaine. Burt also brought Blaine out due to their own tradition they share, the Christmas duet, White Christmas. During Blaine and Kurt's skating "date," Burt comes to see how the two of them are doing and can't help but smile. With the three of them now at the apartment, Blaine and Burt are watching the game, and Kurt comes and sits beside Burt to "watch." During this time, Blaine keeps eyeing his watch, Burt watches Kurt, and Kurt looking at the magazines on the table. After twenty seconds, Kurt caves and starts reading Vogue. Burt then celebrates because he won a bet arranged earlier with Blaine. He tells Blaine that although they may have dated, he raised him. During Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Kurt interrupts Burt, who is reading Vogue, that dinner is ready after he and Blaine set everything up. Wonder-ful In New York, Kurt starts packing to go back to Lima for Burt's cancer results. Kurt's afraid of losing his since he was the one that helped Kurt go through his mothers passing, and that he won't even think about losing his dad too. At the hospital with Burt and Carole, Kurt is getting extremely nervous. He starts pacing back and forth over all the waiting they've done. Kurt then notices the dark blue t-shirt Burt is wearing, which adds more stress to him. To him, dark blue is extremely close to black, which is associated with death. Finally, Burt snaps, admitting that he's barely holding it together and that he needs to drop the subject and sit down. When the doctor arrives, the doctor tells him that the tumor is gone and a helathy prostate. Suddenly a massive weight is lifted off everyones shoulder, and a huge emotional switch happens. The two share a huge, and Burt makes a snide comment on wearing the correct shirt. To celebrate the news, Kurt asks Burt to come to the choir room, where Burt catches on that Kurt is going to sing a song for him. Kurt decides to sing You Are the Sunshine of my Life, as it is a song that Burt would sing to him in the car and would always make him smile. During the number, Kurt grabs his father and makes him the center of attention and the song. They share a hug after the performance. Later, Burt meets up with Blaine in the auditiorum. Blaine gives him a rainbow pin that Burt can wear at his job, which he is grateful for. Blaine then takes this time to ask Burt for Kurt's hand in marriage. Suddenly, Burt is caught offguard. Burt is touched at the love Blaine has for Kurt, but doesn't think that it's the right move. Burt thinks that the two of them are too young, and that Blaine really doesn't understand what it means to be married, regardless of sexual orientation. Burt then has a serious talk with Blaine, but reassures him that there is no need to worry. With a love like those two have, it will all work out in the end. Songs Related Songs *''Pink Houses'' by John Mellencamp. (Laryngitis) *''Rose's Turn'' by Gypsy: A Musical Fable. (Laryngitis) *''I Want to Hold Your Hand'' by The Beatles. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' by Beyonce. (Preggers), (Goodbye) *''You Are the Sunshine of My Life'' by'' Stevie Wonder''. (Wonder-ful) Quotes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Gallery Tumblr mc6djukt2H1qlpkoio3 r1 500.gif Tumblr mc6djukt2H1qlpkoio2 500.gif Tumblr mc6djukt2H1qlpkoio1 500.gif BurtKurt.gif Burt4.gif Burt3.gif Burt2.gif Burt1.gif 180px-Kurt and Burt.png S02e03-grilled-cheesus-kurt-burt-i-wanna-hold-your-hand.jpg Burt is talinkg to kurt.png Burt-GC.png Burt4.png Burt2.png Burt hummel and kurt-5693.jpg Kurtburt.jpg Kurt and Burt.png Bestdadever Burt.gif kurtburt321.jpg Hummels.gif BurtKurt.gif tumblr_mnir2jq3Yt1qgmcr2o4_250.gif tumblr_mnk5uiGVvd1rqd9xco5_250.gif tumblr_mnk5uiGVvd1rqd9xco6_250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo1 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo2 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo3 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo4 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo5 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo6 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo8 250.gif Tumblr mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo6 250.gif Tumblr mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo7 250.gif Tumblr mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo8 250.gif Tumblr mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo2 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Family